Eddward's Poem
by Kiraloverless
Summary: Poor Double D is fighting his strong emotional crush for Kevin in the forms of poems in a note book what he wants to say but cannot. These little dribbles are actual notes in another story I'm writing 'Limerence' where Double D is doing a study on love and how it works, These poems are found by his crush, but what will Kevin do once he learns of these feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Eddward's Poem  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

-

Kevin, I love you, but I'm afraid of you.

What attracts me to you is not many a wonder, your leadership and bravery is admirable.  
Even your judgment towards faultful encounters is fearful.

If only for a moment, how else could I grasp your attention?  
My comrades elsewhere, would you despise me less?

Even though your are lenient with me I still fear your disgust, harsh words and  
disapproving feelings towards me should I ever approach you.

I am deeply apologetic and ashamed.

We are not worlds apart, yet I don't exist in your world.

But if I dare to fantasize about us together  
I'd like to think that you'd be kind to me.

Would you give me a pet name and be protective?

Would I swoon at the sight of your smile?

Nay I'd die of happiness if you'd take my hand!

Be gentle with me for I love you so.

Would we venture to the wood and lay under the stars?  
I'd merely lose myself in your forest green eyes, capture me.

Tears flood my heart how "I have feelings for you" would sound,  
from your lips, in your arms I would die happy.

I am so nervous, glad and giddy when you pass me!  
Even when you don't notice me, your smell is warm lingering in my heart.

I am weak, forgive me!

I am plagued by a longing for you to notice me.

Cure me, let me share affections for you I fear will find no dwelling.

I beg for a day that you might love me tenderly, but if it angered you I'd beg you'd forget that day,  
and that I would cherish the only memory forevermore.

It pains me to ponder the thought that you will never think of me that way.  
Please, please let that not be true, even though... in reality...you never will.

For the sake of l'amour I must forsake you.  
Forgive me, I am weak!

Kevin, I love you, but I am afraid of you.

 **Author's Note:**

Completely one sided love poem!

Eddward writes a poem whenever his feelings won't obey to subside. In this entry Eddward imagines the possibilities that might happen if perhaps the object of his affections had noticed. Mostly these poetic words turn into wishful thinking. Of course originally this is only the prologue of the actual story I'm working on, so this one is just really quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Eddward's Poem : Confused  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

-

How do you make me doubt my self?

There is very little of you I understand  
There is only much of you I do know ..of..

You are proud and carefree, fearless  
all of which I admire you for

There are facts about you that make you amazing  
There are amazing things about you I'd like to discover

Today you were kind to me...

I was tongue tied and flustered  
Have you no mercy on my poor heart?

I worked hard to burry my feelings for you  
convince myself that 'we' would never work

But you held my hand, wiped away the blood with your fingers  
Please for the sake of my sanity don't touch me!

Why must you be tender? Why can't you stay the same?  
Why won't you ignore me and never counter act my facade?

Oh Kevin, I pray you not feel my heart pounding through my skin

I pray I won't suddenly loose control

Please

I'm nothing but a 'dork' to you, why notice me now?

Why be kind to me when you could have easily just laughed at me?

Pity

It's only because you pity me.

"Are you ok?"

No! .. No, I am far from ok... notice my feelings if you are concerned for me damn it!

When you spoke to me... My foolish chance was wasted in my silence.

If only I could speak to you... If only I could say something intelligent  
something that you could recognize me by

Instead of running away!

Forgive me, but my heart is too weak to let you go

Why have you made me doubt myself?

 **Author's Note:**

Edd falls while creeping around to watch Kevin at practice and scraped his hand. Because he had forced himself to forget how he felt, Kevin's kindness rekindles his crush again. As a result of his frustration and hurt he writes out his emotions to help cope with his hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Eddward's Poem : A loss for words  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

-

There should be a limit to the affections one can carry about another person without their knowledge.  
I should be arrested for constantly staring at him.

Hands as strong shouldn't be so kind and gentle .. to me.

Red hair that burns a passion in my heart, fiery

Green eyes like forest leaves in the prime of spring, alluring

The scent of sunshine and dirt, I hate dirt and filth.. but I love your smell

Smiles and grins that put joyful laughers to shame, painful

What I wouldn't give to be the cause of a smile like that

How can you have the power to crumble my resolve without even knowing?

Am I hopelessly condemned to love you forever like a mad man?

It's cruel how kind you are to me.

Please Kevin won't you keep a distance from me... the captivating brilliance of you is what I look forward to everyday

Swearing to stop being so in love is a laughable effort. I wonder if I were born as a female if things would turn out differently... at least I might have a chance to confess without being looked down upon.

These tears are pointless after all, I know that but I can't help it

Thank you for asking If I was alright today... you'll never know but, it meant the world to me that you might care about my pain, even though I knew better than to foolishly think further more romantic motives might drive you to me.

Curse my thoughts for being so easily blooming in your presence.

Oh.. oh the joy I would feel if I could one day tell you all the places my imagination has led me to... how desperately fond of you I am..

I will .. I swear one day I will! .. I promise... And if it's the last thing I ever say to you then so be it!

 **Author's Note:**

Kevin had asked Double d if he was ok after spotting him crying. Double d was crying his eyes out because his heart ache was again new page is hardly a poem but more like a rant of emotions. He wants to cry away the pain about thinking about his crush when the object of his effects shows him kindness it hurts even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Eddward's Poem : Longing  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

-

I love you

I want you to understand that I care for you

I want to be special to you

I want you to except my love for you and return your feelings for me

Feelings I know you will never have

I know the extent of my ludecrecy, but I can't imagine a life .. My life, void of your affection.

I hate how crippled my heart is.

Love is blind

Its true , a heart is not meant to see. We are not meant to choose by what we see, but by what we feel.

In my mind I know, I know it's wrong to gaze upon the hair at the base of your neck and want to kiss you there! I know but I don't care!

I want to feel my fingers over your skin, where your veins pulse warmth and blood throughout your body.

I want to feel your hair, the texture of your small sports scars, they are beautiful to me.

I want to hear your stories, how you got them and why you love you play

I could spend days just listening to you, learning everything about you

I want you, Kevin

I want your kiss... The taste of your smiles

but it most of all, I want to confess my love to you. Then maybe ... Maybe you'd hold me tightly.

I want to be with you

But what I want doesn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Eddward's Poem  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

"Kevin, do you love me?" She said

"w..What?"

"..."

.. .. ..

"Kevin I.. want to share something with you that is hard for me to say.. Do you.. Do you like anyone?"  
"..Nazz..She asked me if I loved her... I just froze and felt my heart hammer in my chest..I was like dizzy and felt like I was gonna pass out ... I totally ran off. You've gotta help me"  
"...but.. I can't "  
"Please, Double D!"  
"Me.. What can I do?"  
"You're smart, you'll think of something, you gotta help me man. I need you"

Oh Kevin.. My heart has been shattered, cast aside by you

You ask for me to help you

You say you need me

But can't you see that I have feelings for you?

Are you blind?

Are you blind?

A fool was I to think that a chance to share my love with you,

but you love another

You love Nazz

Is there no place for me?

Oh Kevin, the burden you place on my shoulders is unfair

Why?

Why me?

Why not me does your heart long for?

"Of course" I said

A curse I had bestowed

Upon myself, to help you gain her interest and favor

I agree to sacrifice

For your sake

For your true happiness

"I'll help you"

"Thanks man!"

For you my beloved

I will cast my emotions aside, help you win your happiness

Because I love you

 **Author's Note:**

So this is a poem that Eddward wrote when Kevin asked him to help him with his problem when Nazz confesses her feelings to him. Oblivious to Eddward's feelings, Kevin is very shy and does not know how to control his emotions when it comes to Nazz. This leads him to run off and find a source of guidance, unintentionally hurting his feelings in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Eddward's Poem  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Setting:** Home/School/Cul-de-sac  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
 **Genre:** Emotional Hurt/comfort/Romance  
 **Chapters:** Poems  
 **Warnings:** Boy love  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

My valentine

Crossing fingers

I send to you

A message

Because I know it won't be returned

My Valentine

From the bottom of my heart

I want you to know I care for you

Deeply and unconditionally

A fault in this letter you see

Is the pointless chatter of my teeth

Fluttering in my heart

Weakness in my knees

My Valentine

I've written this letter a thousand times

Because I want you to clearly understand

what you mean to me.

How much I fumble, fret and stumble

Is because I want to risk logic

To walk up to you and say

To you

My Valentine

"Will you be mine?"


End file.
